Christmas Is A Feeling
by Pricat
Summary: Deadly is not a big fan of the holidays, but Piggy is trying to help him discover the holiday spirit
1. Chapter 1

_Ugh, it's too early to get up, plus it's not time yet to go to the studio, but I do love my alarm clock music, you know?_

It was the beginning of December meaning the holidays were coming up, but Deadly was already being awoken by the sounds of his Haunted Mansion alarm clock sitting up, despite wearing purple pyjamas and had a black blanket from his bed wrapped around him, sighing as he knew it was nearly the holidays, which made him frown because he loved Halloween with all it's tricks and treats, the one day he liked being around the others, so was not a big fan of the holidays.

Sure he loved some parts of Christmas like presents, and drinking mulled wine, or Martini, his favourite wine of choice but he just didn't get why people got so nuts this time of year, since back home in the Labyrinth, nobody got crazy over the holidays, hearing squawks seeing his pet penguin, Gloria Stefan get on the bed, which made the dragon male grin.

"Yes I know, we have to get ready soon, plus I know you love snow." Deadly replied getting up and going to his closet which was pretty big as he did have a lot of clothes plus he hated how cold it was this time of year putting on a purple and black sweater and trousers, plus putting boots

"Let's get going, as we can eat at the studio, you know?" Deadly told her, after putting on a beanie hat, because he did not want his horns to freeze, so he and Gloria Stefan were leaving hoping Kermit and the others weren't weird when he got there, walking to his car, which had snow on the windscreen, using his fire breath to melt it getting in, after putting Gloria Stefan in a car seat.

* * *

Deadly sighed arriving at thevstudio, seeing the tree was down, plus everybody was in the festive mood, making him sigh going to Piggy's dressing room seeing Gloria Stefan liking the decorations as they entered, seeing Piggy was not there yet, so was getting something to eat, plus getting sushi for his pet, hoping things would be calm today, plus some of the others had been commenting on his sweater, along with wishing him happy holidays, which was alright plus had Martini for later just in case

"Here you go, fresh sushi, as you are hungry, like me." he said, plus would put penguin stuff on later, to distract her plus was eating oatmeal and would get coffee in a bit, but he did want to get Piggy a holiday gift because he liked her, but too shy to say it especially here with Kermit aroubd, shaking his head, hoping that things would go well, hearing holiday songs.

He was going to Tje break room after a bit, making himself coffee, but Kermit and the others were organising Secret Santa plus was giving Piggy, Deadly's name for Secret Santa, remembering what had happened when they'd forgotten Yolanda, seeing Deadly sigh pouring milk into his Haunted Mansion mug, which had the Hitch hiking Ghosts on it, which the others got, because Deadly was the Phantom of the Muppets.

"Somebody must have woke up on the grumpy side, of the mansion." Sam muttered, seeing Deadly using his phone, texting Piggy as he was feeling a little lonely, pushing that away plus planning for the holidays, as he and Piggy always went on a vacation, seeing there were holiday treats that the Swedish Chef had made, making Deadly hungry despite the fact he'd just had breakfast.

"Deadly, you alright, you hungry?" Kermit asked him, seeing him biting into a gingerbread man, making him guess that the light blue scaled male had a sweet fang besides, the holidays was the time for sweet fangs or sweet teeth got hyper, with all the treats.

Deadly nodded but when Piggy got there, his cheeks went pink hoping nobody knew, but Sam got it because of Janice, plus was doing his mistletoe thing again, which impressed Deadly, making him wish he could do something like that, so was going with her to her dressing room, seeing Gloria Stefan wearing what looked like a bow on her fluffy head, making her look like a gift.

"Aww somebody's getting into the holiday spirits, but we can help daddy get into the holidays."


	2. A Little Surprise

That evening, Piggy was making something for Deadly, as he had a mini Christmas tree which was an new ornament but hoped he would like it as it was a penguin like Gloria Stefan since he liked penguins adding sparkles because she'd gotten it from Colour Me Mine but had put her heart into it seeing Deadly running aroubd after Gloria Stefan wondering what was going on.

"Somebody gave her candy, so she's hyper, so I'm trying to wear her out." Deadly said to her, unaware of what Piggy was doing and the others were getting ready for Up Late with Piggy seeing Deadly enter but she was hiding the ornament until later, when they were alone.

"Is Gloria Stefan alright, and calm after having sufar?" Piggy asked him, seeing the light blue scaled male nod helping her get ready for her show, seeing Gloria Stefan tired, just as Deadly was finished getting her ready, but was tending to her humming her special song as she was calming down, taking an nap putting her on the bean bag chair leaving her be.

He was joining Piggy and the others but was impressed by the antics, Pkus was hoping that he could find the holiday feeling, as Piggy was trying to help him out, stunned seeing the ornament that Piggy had made for him, wondering why she had made it for him.

"I guess that she is trying, to help get me into the holidays." Deadly told himself, as he was drinking coffee but was hoping that Piggy was doing a good job out there, so was leaving them be, and was listening to music on headphones listening to holiday music to get into the mood, but fell asleep just as Piggy walked in, grinning seeing him like this, guessing he had been waiting for her putting the ornament in a gift wrapped box, putting it in Deadly's bag.

"Deadly wake up, the show's over for tonight, you fell asleep listening to holiday music." she said, after he woke.

"Yeah, I was listening to music, then dozed off, you know?" Deadly said scooping Gloria Stefan up and going home.

When Deadly got home, he was noticing how cold it had gotten with all the snow, so was making himself cocoa to warm himself up, but also make him sleepy, after putting his pet in her bed stunned fumbling aroubd in his bag, coming across a gift wrapped box making him curious, as it was not the gift exchange yet, reading the tag, making a grin cross his face and his eyes widened.

"She really does care about me, but why?" he asked, putting the ornament on his tree, feeling something strange but warm bubble up in him a little, and faded after a few moments, making him curious, being used to magic since Jareth had hatched him, making him confused hearing the cocoa was ready, pouring it into a mug and drinking up.

* * *

The next morning, Deadly heard laughter waking up a once, forgetting his niece, Crystal was staying overvChristmas making her grin seeing her uncle in his pyjamas, and had been in the snow since getting here making Deadly sigh seeing it was late realising that he'd slept through his alarm clock, sitting up and getting ready at once hoping that Piggy would not flip, telling Crystal to stay, until he got back making the magenta furred goblin girl get it, seeing her uncle leave adjusting the glasses on her beak like nose.

"I guess my uncle is super busy, this time of year, like everybody else, plus the house could use some more holiday magic." she said to herself, hoping Deadly wouldn't mind if she decorated for the holidays, cracking her magenta furred knuckles getting to work.

Deadly was relieved that Piggy wasn't at thevstudio yet, which relieved the light blue scaled dragon male, breathing deeply hoping Crystal was alright on her own feeling a little bad for doing that, he had no choice plus had gotten his niece gifts for Christmas morning, making the others wonder why he looked so worried, seeing him eating holiday cookies.

"I slept through my alarm clock, plus family came to town, for the holidays." Deadly told them, making them curious since they didn't know him very well, so wanted to know about the family members that were visiting Deadly.

"I'm not getting you out of my horns until I say, fine my niece Crystal came to stay for the holidays, but she's at my house." Deadly said seeing Piggy curious as she was listening to him tell the others, impressed seeing a photo of Crystal.

"Her mom asked me to watch her over the holidays, let's just leave it at that, alright?" Deadly said.


End file.
